


Broken Thirst

by Shekiyah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shekiyah/pseuds/Shekiyah
Summary: Andrea is a hundred year old vampire that is ill experienced and full of trauma because of her past. Her friend, a werewolf named Rian, wants to help her. He's been dreaming of her death. Is it a sign? Or is she too far gone? Can she come back from this?





	1. Dreams

She sat with her legs crossed, her back to the bar as she absent-mindedly stirred her drink. She felt eyes on her, but she refused to meet her brown eyes with theirs. It sounded much better to focus on the music of the smoky bar and try to ignore the thirst. 

The constant, aching thirst. It left her throat dry and her stomach felt empty. No matter what she drank it wouldn’t leave. The whiskey wouldn’t even warm her anymore. 

Her eyes scanned the busy bar as she took another sip of her drink. It soothed her throat for a moment but was gone as soon as it appeared. A flash of annoyance crossed her face. She saw many patrons – of varying drunkenness – playing pool, singing karaoke, gathering outside to smoke. After many nights of being there, many were looking familiar. 

“Want another, darlin’?” the bartender asked as he slipped her empty glass away. She leaned back against the bar, letting her red hair fall onto the wood, and turned her head to face him. She held a small smirk and nodded as he smiled brightly back at her. 

The bartender had a light and warmth in him that was contagious. Like a moth to a flame, she was drawn. She traded cash for her drink and shot him another smile as he winked back at her. 

She pushed off of the bar and stood up. She grabbed her glass and walked out the door onto the balcony. Chairs and tables spanned the area, both with and without groups attached to them. She saw an empty table near the edge and sat in a chair facing the city.

She swallowed, her throat feeling tight. She looked at the lights as she took another sip of her drink, hoping it would remove the ache. It didn’t. The thirst was agonizing. She let her mind wander as her eyes wandered the lights. 

“You made me dream of you, didn’t you?”

The voice jerked her out of her thoughts. It came from behind her. It was close. She spun in her chair, seeing a familiar set of blue eyes. She slumped back in her chair, facing away from him. 

“I’d love to say I have that power, but you know full well I don’t, hun,” She said, biting her lip. She let out a small sigh, before straightening her back and squaring her shoulders. New resolutions took hold. He walked to the chair beside her own and sat down, lounging with his legs splayed.

“I take it you decided to sniff me out for a reason?” She said, her eyes hardening as she looked more intently over the city lights. “Or did you need someone to walk you?”

“Don’t start,” he growled. His eyes glowed through his shaggy blonde hair. 

She turned back to him and noticed his old, ratty rock shirt and jeans. He looked much more at home in the bar than she did in her tight black dress. She looked like she tried too hard. This place was not made to dress up for. It was made to forget. 

She stopped her wandering eyes, lifting them to meet his before she lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

“I keep dreaming of you. It worries me,” he said. His voice lowered as his eyes softened. “You’re in trouble, aren’t you Andrea?” 

She started to shake. She tried to play it off as a chill from the night’s air by rubbing her arm. Andrea looked away, back into the city lights. 

He reached out and touched her arm, feeling her cool skin shake and shudder to his touch. Andrea could feel his entire body radiating heat. He turned her chair around and pulled her chair closer to his. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, reaching for her hand. She pulled back, already uncomfortable from the small distance between them. Their knees would be touching had he not been in such a reclined pose. 

Andrea looked back into his blue eyes, noticing the scruff of his face had been cleaned up more since she last saw him. She held a small smile before reaching for her drink and taking a sip. 

He, losing patience, repeated himself. 

“What’s wrong?”

Andrea sighed.

“What makes you think I’m not alright?” She said. “You come here out of the blue expecting —”

“I dreamt you were dying, Andrea,” he said loudly, causing stares from nearby tables. He lowered his voice to a whisper and grabbed Andrea’s hand. “What is going on? I haven’t heard from you in months. What is wrong?” 

She crumpled in her seat and looked down at her drink. Her voice was barely audible. 

“I don’t know. I can’t — I can’t satiate my thirst. It won’t stop. It’s never been like this. I think I’m dying. I want to die.”

Andrea collapsed into sobs in her chair. He pulled her into his arms, consoling her. Her uneven breath tickled his neck as he held her, stroking her hair. 

“What do you mean you want to die?” He whispered, holding her tightly. “Years, decades I’ve known you, and you haven’t uttered those words. You’ve celebrated every night of your freedom.”

Andrea nestled into his neck, tears falling onto his skin.

“Maybe freedom isn’t the right word. What if life is just a series of prisons?” 

He crushed her body against his, trying to will her pain away. He pushed her back, looking into her eyes.

“You’ve never let anything hold you back in your life. You’re strong. Beautiful. And most importantly, a fighter. You don’t need anything from anyone. So what is it you need from me?”

Her eyes glassed over and he pulled her to him again. This time, she started to feel his pulse against her. The heat of his blood radiated. She was starving. No amount of blood had quenched her thirst in weeks. She fed, killed, numerous people in a night to no avail. It only made it worse.

After days without blood, she knew she was weakening. Her breath quickened on his skin and he froze in place. 

Her mouth ghosted over his neck but he did not move. 

“Is that really what you need?” His voice was low. Strong. It reverberated through his throat and through her. Strength. Yes. That was what she needed. 

He didn’t move as she nibbled his neck and moved his shirt to bite near his collarbone, barely breaking the surface and tasting the blood pool to the top. Her hands roamed up his arms to his neck as he sat like stone. 

Strength was indeed what she tasted. Sweet yet animalistic blood coursed through her body as she bit deeper.

It soothed the hunger and made it worse all in one. She was lost in the woods and feelings. Lost in evergreen. Lost in running.

That’s when he pushed her off of him. She leaned back, eyes glowing golden as he kept himself composed but obviously lacked the same strength as before. His lips parted, lightly panting as one hand clamped down on the bite mark and the other arm holding her away. 

“Did that help?” His voice was weaker. Soft. It hurt her to hear it. She shook her head, licking her lips and looking to the city lights. 

“I need more. It’s worse.” 

She caught a glance of a man staring at her and willed him to come over. It was dark enough here. It would be fine. 

…

Meals. Meals and it only grew stronger. He stayed, hurt in his eyes as she devoured more and more, becoming more feral as the bodies built up. 

He had already healed and regained strength, but she was like a candle flickering in and out. The night was drawing to a close and the thirst was getting worse with every victim.

She looked at his face, growing impatient, hungry, and got up to run as soon as she saw the look he gave her. Milliseconds, but it was there. Hopelessness. 

He chased her into the bar but was too late. She had ran too fast. He hadn’t responded quickly enough. He found her draining the bartender behind the bar. She was crying, cradling his head in her arms as he passed away. Bloodless, the bartender’s last moments were of his blood spilling the corners of her mouth, and her tears falling on his face. 

Andrea looked up at him, still crying. 

“What is wrong with me?” She cradled the bartender’s body. “I took his life, when I loved him so. Loved his warmth and humanity. I’ll never feel human again. What is it to die if the only thing that keeps me alive is death?”

Screaming and panic enveloped the bar. The bodies were being found and the sun was soon to appear. 

“Andrea… we have to go.” His voice was strong but worried. She looked up at him, eyes glossing over again. She was confused. Limp. 

“Andrea,” he grabbed her arm and tried to get her up. “ We have to go…. NOW.”

She followed, childlike. Tears still ran down her face and blood on her lip. She followed him as he pulled her along the dim-lit streets.


	2. The Pack

The streets were deserted as he wound through them, finding the worst streets in town leading to the edge. She had an idea of where he was headed by followed anyway, knots in her stomach and thirst burning bright. Her body burned with blood. It provided a fever and softness to her normally cold, dead skin. 

His shaggy hair covered his bright eyes as he dragged her along, insistent and anxious. At the end of a cul-de-sac he took her beyond a house and into trees. He let her hand go and she immediately collapsed, crying with her face in her hands. 

Rough fur brushed against her side and a cold nose pushed against her hands. She looked up to see his shining blue eyes on a Wolf’s face. She gave a sad smile as she smoothed the rough of his neck. 

“I figured we were heading there, Rian,” she gasped between her tears. Her voice grew thin. “If you think it’ll bring balance, so be it.”

She stood, waiting for Rian to lead her. He gave her a long look before hanging his head and padding forward. She left a good ten feet between them before slowly following him. 

She knew the village would not allow them to walk beside one another. It would be easier to separate now than later. 

The sky started to lighten and pink as the sun threatened to face her. Rian broke into a run and Andrea followed as best she could. She has to find shelter before the sun came.

The sun was gaining on them as she ran after the wolf. They thrashed between trees, running faster and faster into the dark woods. The trees became thicker and more bunched together. The sun was less likely to touch the earth here and yet Rian kept running faster. She caught her foot on a root and came colliding down with the ground right in the middle of a village.

Andrea’s hands dug into the pine needled ground and she dared to lift her head. She saw wooden buildings around her and a fire smoking ahead. A growl reverberated through her as she lifted her head up to meet the end of a black wolf’s nose. She froze.

Rian, now naked and in human form, held a low growl. He was on all fours to the right a few feet in front of them facing back at them. Andrea tried her best to relax as she saw Rian’s eyes move to her and lock back with the wolf.

“I brought her. Leave her be.”

“Awful brave, Ri, considering you aren’t an alpha or a leader,” another voice called from the open door of a cabin to the left of her. She was too afraid to look more than a side-eyed glance before the black wolf in front of her growled again.

A dark haired man with tanned skin walked out the door, wearing nothing but a smirk on his face.

Andrea froze in place, still half holding herself up. She slowly turned her head to the man. Her eyes met the dark haired man’s and the black wolf in front of her growled deeper. 

Rian’s voice was calm yet strong.

“I brought her. She’s no danger to us, Stone. I just brought her to talk to Gaya.”

At that, the black wolf stepped backward a few steps and lowered its head. 

“Oh, that little blood drinker is dangerous,” Stone grunted. His eyes like a laser to the mark on Rian's collar bone. “They all are. It’d serve you well to stop making so many friends.”

Rian’s eyes flashed anger but ignored the dig. “Where’s Gaya?”

The black wolf huffed and walked toward the fire. Rian scrambled to his feet and followed after it. Finally realizing her arms were shaking, Andrea lifted herself up and went to follow them.

“You’re not very nice,” she said, looking sideways at Stone. “Bad puppy.” 

Stone glared at her as she walked past toward the fire. More cabins circled the fireplace, which looked like the general gathering area. A cabin had obstructed the view on their entrance, and now Andrea was looking at a handful of other naked people. Both genders seemed to be walking around and fulfilling different tasks. She stopped behind Rian.

“What is this place, the wolfy nudist colony?” She muttered. Rian smirked.

“We don’t worry about clothes here. It’s a sanctuary for those seeking guidance or meeting with other packs,” Rian said in a low tone. “Clothing gets in the way of transformations. You have to go back and find it; You can get tangled in it. Easier to just not have it.”

“How new age of you,” Andrea said, earning another smirk from Rian. “Or old age, in some cases. Can we just go inside? I don’t trust the trees to keep the sun away and I’m feeling very lethargic.”

Andrea felt the weight of the sun above her forcing her to hide and sleep. It was exhausting to move. She knew the feeling would intensify the longer the sun was up. It drained her energy, and with blood not satisfying her thirst she was already low.

Rian’s face grew solemn and he nodded before ignoring her and greeted the wolves. They all looked to her nervously but accepted his greetings. Voices were low growls that Andrea was not sure was even a language. 

If they wanted to be secretive, that was fine. But she needed a place to rest or else she would die before she ever met this Gaya person. She needed safety.

Andrea stayed back from the fire as Rian was pointed to a cabin. He motioned for her to follow him and they both opened the door to find a woman sitting in the middle of the single room house, candles along the edges of the walls.

She was older, but no real discernable age. The wrinkles around her eyes displayed experience and her eyes were bright green. She was naked as well, but her gray hair was splayed across her chest. Her voice was thick and full of steel.

“Boy, why did you bring a sick vampire to our sanctuary?”

Her eyes were dark as Andrea slipped into the cabin behind Rian, who was still in the doorway.

Andrea breathed a sigh of relief as she got fully inside the building. No sun was able to reach her in this windowless cabin.

“How would you know I’m sick?” Andrea shot back before she could think. The woman’s eyes moved to look over Andrea before dismissing her with a scowl.

Andrea bristled a bit upon realizing this was probably a windowless cabin for gathering and rituals. She stood up straighter and clamped her mouth shut, trying to be respectful.

Rian glared back at her before relaxing and sending a supplicating look toward the old woman.

“She needs help, Gaya,” he whispered. “I know you know many things. I was hoping you could save her. I keep having dreams of her dying.”

His tone and pleading hurt Andrea. She shouldn’t have came with him. She should have ran when he appeared at the bar. No one should have helped her. Maybe she should have just died.

Gaya stared long and hard at Andrea. 

“Why should I help a blood drinker? And who are you to ask such a question? How does this help our people?”

Rian’s eyes burned yellow as he shut the door and moved forward, kneeling to meet Gaya at eye level.

“She’s my friend. She’s saved my life more than once and has no one of her own people to rely on. She’s an orphan and an outcast in her community.”

Gaya shrugged, eyes hardening.

“Young one. What does that matter to me? To us? She doesn’t even want to live, herself. Let her go.” Gaya’s words froze Rian in his place.

“Is. That. True?” Rian said to Andrea behind him. Andrea couldn’t breathe. She shrank from his gaze.

“I don’t lie.” Gaya said. “She’s not poisoned with blood. She’s not physically hurt. She’s doing this to herself. You can’t save the wretched thing if it doesn’t want to be saved.”

“She’s a she. And she’s not gone yet.” Rian said through gritted teeth, facing Gaya again. Gaya bristled at the tone he used.

“An unsatisfied vampire is definitely a problem for our people,” Gaya was resolute, matter of fact. “But you bring a sick one here that doesn’t want to heal. She just wants to die. So let her. Stone can do it if you cannot. She’s fighting herself. Let the darkness win before she becomes mad and poses a real threat your soft heart can’t fix.”

“I won’t let her die,” Rian said. “And if you won’t help me I’ll fix it myself.” 

“You never answered what made you think you even had the right to ask,” Gaya’s eyes burned. “I should let my grandson kill you both for even coming here. You abused your call for sanctuary for a night creature.”

“I am strong and I am of your people,” Rian said through gritted teeth. “I asked for information. You provided little. If that small bit of information comes with the requirement of fighting Stone, so be it. But I will live and so will she. So call him if you must, but I am not relenting.”

Rian stood up, towering over Gaya. Andrea stepped forward, grabbing his arm.

“This is ridiculous!” She exclaimed. “I did not know where he was taking me or what craziness would be there. Don’t kill him. I’ll leave. In sunlight if I have to. But don’t kill Rian. I thought you called this place a sanctuary, not a judge and jury for death.”

Gaya smiled, but ignored Andrea’s outburst.

“Some fight in this one,” Gaya remarked. “I see the bond now. I see. She may sleep here today. I might have a use for her, after all. It’s so much easier to see when they talk.”

Rian relaxed, head down.

“Thank you, Gaya.”

Andrea’s jaw dropped. Gaya rose up and walked toward the door. 

“Oh, and you can sleep here, too, pup. You’ve been awake all night protecting this one. I’ll have Lessa wake you at dusk,” Gaya said over her shoulder before leaving.

The cabin was silent.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What the fuck was that?!?!”

“That was Gaya,” Rian said, ushering her into the middle of the room. He went and blew a few of the candles out, letting the darkness inch in more.

“I understand that,” Andrea huffed. “What does she mean she ‘sees’ now? What does she see? Are we safe now? How the hell did my voice change her mind so fast? What does she mean she has a use for me? What just happened???”

Rian chuckled.

“Don’t fucking chuckle at me. I want answers.”

“Hush. She gave us the day to rest,” he said. “Take it and stop asking questions. There’s things I can’t tell you. Gaya is old. She knows things. She has better senses than most. That’s why people seek her out. Now sleep. We’ll be fine for now."

Rian met Andrea in the middle of the room and ushered her to lay on the wooden floor. She sighed at him.

“The 'for now’ part is my problem,” she growled.

“You know, sometimes I forget you’ve been 16 for hundreds of years,” he says, laying beside her. “Then I see how incorrigible you can be and it all comes flooding back.”

“Keep teasing me and I’ll bite you. Again.” She said, sulking. “Not all of us can be overconfident twenty-something year olds.”

“Yes, a 16 year old that’s stubborn and will literally kill to get her way is much better.” She poked his chest as he tried to enclose her in his arms.

“I look old enough to get to the bars, what else do I need?” She pouted to hide her smile. He shushed her.

“You’ve gorged yourself of blood last night,” he said in an incredulous tone. “Your skin is on fire.”

“It’s obviously my lust for you,” She said monotone. Andrea couldn’t see it, but she guessed he rolled his eyes.

“Shush now and sleep,” he said. “You’ll need the strength. I have no idea what’s going to happen once the sun goes down. But my best guess is Stone isn’t very happy right now and we’ll need to be on guard.”

“Who is he, anyway? Other than Gaya’s spoiled grandson?”

Andrea began to let the heaviness take her over and relaxed next to Rian. He laid on his back beside her, wrapping her closer to him. He chuckled mirthlessly as she started to float deeper into sleep.

“Oh, he’s the alpha of the region. Of my pack.”


	3. The Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian asks for help, but nothing is free.

Andrea felt like she was drifting in a warm, dark place. She felt warm fingertips graze over her curves, thorough but never lingering. It was almost soothing. Her mind wandered in the deep dark, floating from thought to thought, grazing like the fingertips were. She was thinking of everything but nothing. It was perfectly calming.

Her problems were so close and yet so far away. How many people did she kill the night before? What was that lovely bartender's name? She was so detached yet in sync with the pulse of the world. She floated above everything yet was so grounded. The delicious dichotomy would not let her truly rest. 

And always those fingertips. The warmth. It soothed her. She had questions, but her body went deeper and deeper into sleep. She just floated. Nothingness was comforting. 

“Andrea,” a warm voice murmured. She felt lips brush against her neck. And those glorious fingertips kept constantly moving on her skin, like they were memorizing her entire being.

She snuggled deeper into the warmth and dark. No, she thought. Let me stay here.

“Andreaaaaa,” the voice said again, barely a whisper. She could feel the smile. It bristled her. This time she tried to respond. She barely got out a whimper. It took so much energy to get out of the deep dark. It was easier to stay. She heard her name again, this time the fingertips pressed down onto her skin.

“Mmmmm,” she got out, “Whaaaaat?” She nuzzled in more, realizing the deep dark was soft and warm.

“You’re awful sweet when you're sleeping," the voice said. "But it's time to wake up."

She felt the earth shift, and she became more aware of her body being on the hard wooden floor. The warm, soft thing was a body. Rian’s body. Andrea groaned.

“Why couldn’t you let me sleep?” She sighed. “It was the first time in ages I’ve been comfortable.” 

Ryan chuckled and squeezed her. What was left of her lethargy was gone. She was fully conscious of the world around her, and she hated it.

“As cute as that is to hear,” he said, voice growing from a whisper to a normal volume. “It’s turning dusk.”

Andrea became rigged in Rian’s arms. He nuzzled into her neck once more before his fingertips stopped dancing over her body. She groaned and rolled off of his arm.

“Look at you with fast movements and everything,” he said amused. She glared at him and sat up.

“And what about you, with your soft touches and cuddling, wolf man? Growing soft on me?” Andrea countered. Rian smirked as he propped his head up with his elbow.

“I didn’t see you upset about it a couple minutes ago,” he said. Andrea ruffled.

“What now?” Andrea asked, countering the conversation. She started pacing. Rian sat up, becoming more rigged.

“Now, we find out what Gaya wants,” he said. “Lessa should be here soon. That’s why I woke you. We need a plan.”

“Rian, how can we plan if we don’t know what’s going on?” Andrea said. Her tone was getting more annoyed as the waking world became more real. He shrugged.

“Stone was angry I didn’t come to him first,” Rian said nonchalantly. “He probably wants to tear my throat out. And he hates vampires. I figure he’s going to try to take a shot at one of us. Maybe both. Depends how much leeway Gaya gives him.”

Andrea looked at Rian incredulously.

“Then WHY would you bring me here?”

Ryan shrugged again, eyes refusing to meet hers. 

“I kept dreaming you were dying,” he said. “I’m not going to let that happen. I don’t know how you are sick, but we have to fix it.”

“What if you just brought me to my death, Einstein?” Andrea growled. “Maybe you walked me into the exact foretelling you are trying to keep me from.”

Rian laughed.

“Nah,” he said, scruffing his hair. “Something's wrong WITH YOU. This meeting won’t do anything that wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t try.” 

“Oh, wonderful,” Andrea said, throwing her hands in the air. “Let’s just speed up my death while trying to fix it. And what if nothing’s wrong, Rian? What if it’s just my time to go?”

Rian’s eyes grew cold and his shoulders squared.

“Vampires don’t have a time,” he said. “It’s something they choose. You aren’t allowed to choose that. Not now. If you choose to die an old, dusty death that’s one thing. You’re too young to fall apart.”

There was a soft knock on the door before a raven-haired teen stepped into the cabin, letting the small light of a dying sun brighten up the pitch black room. Her sharp smirk was juxtaposed against her round face. Her voice was almost sweet.

“Rian,” she said. “Gaya is ready to see you and your pet.”

"Why am I the pet when you are the ones that walk on all fours?" Andrea retorted. Rian tensed as the girl's eyes grew golden.

"Keep letting her speak like that, Rian, and Gaya might allow me to rip her throat out." The girl said through her smirk.

"There you go with the 'allow' statements again," Andrea spit. "I'm not so bound to anyone. I'm not the good doggy you are."

"We are wolves and you are on our land!" The teen screamed as she lashed toward Andrea. Rian pushed between them as both glared at one another. 

"I didn't ask for this," Andrea growled as she lashed against Rian's hand. 

"No, but you two will STOP." Rian pushed them apart, pushing the teen out of the door. "Lessa, take us to Gaya. Please." 

Lessa growled again before turning her back on the two and walking them to the fire. Gaya, Stone, and two others were already surrounding it. 

Lessa whispered to Gaya, her head down but eyes still fierce. Rian followed first with Andrea trailing behind.

"Ah. Now that we have seven, we can begin," Gaya said loudly. 

Lessa looked unhappy but took her place around the fire in the gap between Stone and a woman who looked like she had been crying. Her brown hair was straggly and covered part of her puffy face. Andrea was between Rian and another man she had seen earlier but did not know his name. The circle was almost complete, but a gap was between the woman and man.

"What do you need of us, Gaya?" Rian asked. 

"Mostly, young one, I need her," she replied. "You're safe from any decision on your future until we can finish this ritual. Your broken blood drinker has one chance. If she can help Clara, she can live. If not..." Her voice trailed away, letting the answer hang in the air unsaid.

"How can I help?" Andrea asked, receiving unhappy looks from all involved. 

Gaya pursed her lips but answered.

"You would think you would teach her she has no voice within our walls, Rian," she spit. "As an undead thing, you have no power here with us unless we allow it. You should not speak unless specifically spoken to. But since we need you, I will look over this once. Clara is changing. It's her first moon. Some younglings have no trouble, changing when the moon is high on the first day and growing stronger immediately, while some are not so fortunate. Sometimes the change is too hard on their bodies, or refuses to come at all. Clara is on her second moon but has not been able to change. She's been sick and locked in her own head. We need you -- one that walks between life and death -- to pull her out. The change has been hard on her and she might die by the full moon tonight if you cannot pull her out." 

"How can I do that?" Andrea whispered. 

"There's no path. You must figure it out yourself. I can only open the door." 

"And if I help her, Rian will be spared?" Andrea asked. 

Gaya scowled.

"You don't have bargaining power here, blood drinker. He must face his own trials. You will do this or die." 

Rian looked toward Andrea and whispered, "Don't worry about me. Help Clara and stay alive. I'll be fine."

"So you hope." Stone growled.

Both men glared at one another before Andrea nodded slowly to Gaya, showering her willingness to proceed.

“Good, bring the girl,” Gaya said to the crying woman and unknown man. 

They left the circle and brought back a cot with a teen girl on it. They placed it between them in the circle and resumed their spot. She looked so small on the cot. The girl had dark curly hair that was tangled around her. Her brows were furled together and her skin was damp with sweat. She had her eyes clamped closed and looked to be having a nightmare, quietly struggling on the cot. Andrea gasped as it looked like the girl's skin was rippling, changing back and forth in front of her eyes.

“Please help my girl,” the crying woman sobbed. 

Andrea gave a single nod. When she did, so did Gaya.

Stone and the other man grabbed Andrea’s arms and pushed her to kneel by the fire. Rian jerked to help her when Gaya held a hand up and froze him to his spot. She growled.

“No,” was all she said. 

The men pushed Andrea’s head closer to the fire and as she started to push back the woman threw some sort of plant concoction into the fire right in front of Andrea.

“Breathe deep,” she said with a crack in her voice.

The smoke went directly into Andrea’s face and she coughed hard, inadvertently breathing in more of the herbs that crackled below her. The smell was musky and dark. Her eyes dilated instantly and her head began to swim in confusion. Ecstasy. She giggled. 

The men dropped Andrea to the ground, Stone talking his original place around the fire and the other man moving into Andrea’s previous spot. Andrea continued to giggle softly, rolling onto her back in the dirt near the fire. 

“Good lord, this feeling is delicious,” she murmured, running her hands through her splayed out curls. Her body felt electric.

She hummed a tune to herself, slowly turning the hum into a groan and rolled back onto her chest. She dug her fingers into the dirt and slowly heaved herself forward, eyes struggling to focus on anything. 

She clawed her way to the cot, rolling the girl from her back to her side and scooting herself into the cot to face the girl until they were nose to nose. She stifled her giggle and tucked a piece of the girl's hair behind her ear.

“What is her name?” Andrea said loudly. 

“We told you --” the woman started.

“No. You said her name was Clara. What is her _name_?” Andrea said fiercely. 

“Claramay,” she sobbed. “My bright little Claramay. But how --”

“Shhh child,” Gaya urged. “She's tapped in.”

“Claramay…” Andrea whispered to the girl, watching her shudder. Andrea started to sing softly.

_“Girls and boys, come out to play,_

_The moon doth shine as bright as day;_

_Leave your supper, and leave your sleep,_

_And come with your playfellows into the street._

_Come with a whoop, come with a call,_

_Come with a good will or not at all.”_

Andrea touched her forehead to Clara’s and let the dizziness take over.


	4. Meeting Claramay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea wakes up in the forest, but nothing is what it seems.

She blinked and opened her eyes and was standing in the forest. Andrea thought it was the same forest, at least. She peered around her in the dark, hearing normal rustling sounds of nocturnal creatures around her. She spotted a faint light in the distance and headed that way as quietly as she could.

The light was a fire off in the distance. She moved quieter and slower as she got nearer. She didn't know who to expect. 

_ Did I somehow end up away from the ceremony, _ she thought.  _ But how did I move without knowing it? _

As she got closer, she heard more sounds coming from around the fire. It was a campfire, with a half dozen teens around it. They were all passing bottles around, talking to each other. She had stumbled upon a party without knowing it. 

Andrea stayed out of the light of the fire and watched them for a while. Most were paired off, lazily hanging onto each other as they passed multiple paper bags around, most likely plastic bottles of cheap liquor they had bribed someone to buy them.

No one looked especially familiar, except one girl. She had black hair and was giggling at the guy who was leaning on her, captivated by whatever he was whispering in her ear. He snuck an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, illiciting another giggle as she playfully leaned away from his kiss.

_ Claramay,  _ Andrea thought.  _ What are you doing here? _

The guy in question looked like another wolf teen, with long dark scraggly hair that fell to his chin and the shadow of a beard that he was trying to grow in. He was long and lanky, like he hadn't grown into his body just yet, but he was moving like a predator already. He knew what he wanted and stalked it with silky words and graceful yet determined movement. 

Claramay squealed as he rubbed his furry face into her neck and playfully growled. Andrea tried not to roll her eyes and looked at the other teens. They all seemed to be young werewolves, which made sense -- wolves stayed in packs. They were probably all from the same pack Clara was. They all seemed very familiar with each other.

One of the other boys, holding his own young wolf girl, growled.

“Want some more, Clara?” He asked, shaking the paper bag with a bottle hidden inside. “Or is Talon going to cut your sweet ass off?”

The guy wrapped around Clara growled, glaring toward the boy. His eyes flashed something between the two and the boy looked downcast quickly. 

“I was only playing, Talon,” the boy said, before how voice started dropping to a mutter. “She is the youngest of us, and this is her first night out. She's probably never even drank before.” 

“I’ve… I've drank before,” Clara’s voice wavered, but her eyes were defiant. She looked around the group. “I've drank before.”

“Sure you have, baby,” Talon soothed, running his nose over her neck as he pulled her against him. “Ignore Sam. He forgets his place sometimes.”

Talon pulled away from her neck and stared directly at the boy, hardening his gaze. 

“No one disrespects my girl, got it?” He said louder. His eyes stayed on Sam’s until the boy shrank back, nodding. “Got it?”

Talon looked to the rest of the group. They all tried to make themselves smaller, refusing to look at him. Girls got quiet, nodding and leaning into their males. The guys got quiet and refused to look up from the ground. Clara sat perfectly still with fear in her eyes.

“Now,” Talon said, voice turning pleasant as he faced Clara again. He lightly caressed her face and turned her to look him in his eyes.

“Does my girl want some more booze?” Talon purred. “No pressure. No pushing. Just whatever you want.” 

Clara’s eyes softened, losing their fear. She gave a short nod. Talon raised his other hand, never looking away from her eyes, and snapped his fingers. Sam uncurled from his companion and slowly brought Talon the bag of liquor. 

Talon grabbed the bag and Sam backed away. He placed it on Clara’s lap, taking her hand and wrapping it around the bottle. A smirk formed in his lips. 

“There you go, doll.”

Clara took a long look at the bottle before slowly taking it to her lips and drinking deeply. She coughed and sputtered, wiping her lips. Talon gave a small laugh, the others in the circle mirroring his laugh. 

“That's my girl,” he growled. Clara smiled. 

Andrea watched the group for a while longer, trying to find a way into the group. No one had noticed her yet, but she knew it would only be a matter of time. She needed a way in that wouldn't raise suspicion. She looked young enough, but a girl alone in the woods would be a red flag for these teens, not a welcome member.

Sam got up, taking a stumbling walk into the dark to relieve himself. Andrea followed him. When he got a few hundred feet away, she circled him, going yet farther away from the fire, and started running toward him. 

Sam jerked to see the redheaded girl running and gasping, fear across her face. She fell feet in front of him, his hands still in his pants. 

“Where am I? Please help me!” Andrea gasped at the boy, still dumbstruck. She tried to push tears to the surface as she stumbled forward, pretending to be drunk. 

“My date,” she cracked her voice. “He took me out here after the movies. He wouldn't stop. I told him no! Please help me.”

Sam finally unfroze and moved to zip his pants. He took the last few steps that were between the two. 

“Oh! Here, let me get you to the fire. Are you alright? Are you hurt?” 

Sam grabbed her elbow, pulling her to the fire. If he was more sober, he might have noticed the small smirk.

“I'm fine,” she sniffed. “I'm just really scared. We had a fight and he kicked me out of his car and now I'm lost in the woods. I don't even know how to get home.” 

Andrea let the boy drag her to the fire, purposely stumbling opposite of his stumbling to keep them off balance. 

“You'll be okay with us. I've never found a girl in the woods before. You don't look familiar, are you from around here?”

Andrea bit her lip. She didn't know school names. 

“My parents divorced,” she said. “My mom just dragged me here. I haven't even started school yet.”

“Oh. That blows,” Sam slurred.

Sam pulled Andrea along, right to Talon and Clara. She could feel the hackles raise on the group. Andrea tried to look as small and weak as possible. 

“Talon,” Sam started. “I found a girl while taking a piss. Says her date had a fight and left her in the woods.” 

“Only you,” Talon said. 

He looked over Andrea, taking in her dirty black dress and her scuffed heels. She shrank from his gaze, he looked hungry. Clara looked indifferent.

“Well, what's your name?” Talon looked into her eyes. Andrea fought the urge to look away and instead sniffled again. 

“Andrea.” She said in the most pathetic voice she could muster. “I just want to go home.”

“Well, Andrea, your date sounds like a prick,” Talon said, before looking at Clara. “What do you say, think she should stick with us a while and then we'll take her home?”

Clara slowly nodded, looking at the other handful of teens. 

“She’s pretty. She can sit by Sara and Miles,” Clara whispered. Talon smirked as Sam whittled whirled her around to a petite blonde with a scowl on her face and a sturdy boy who seemed to have perked up.

“Andrea, this blonde sourpuss is Sara,” Sam sing-songed as the blonde’s scowl got deeper. “And this cowboy is Miles. You can sit right next to him so Sara doesn't bite you.”

Miles moved closer to Sara on the log to make room for Andrea. Andrea demurely sat next to him, and Sam returned to his brunette on the log across the fire. 

“Bite?” Andrea asked quizzically.

The brunette snuggled up to Sam laughed.

“Don't worry, Sara is just angry she's not the pack queen anymore,” she said. “I'm Becca, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.” Andrea murmured. She tensed when Miles put his arm around her, rubbing her bare skin. She turned to look at his bright green eyes.

“You're cold as ice,” Miles exclaimed. “Here, lean on me a bit.”

Andrea gave him a tense smile and acquiesced, freezing when Talon let out a chuckle. 

“Looks like you're even farther down the totem pole, Sara,” he growled.

Sara huffed and sank down on the log. 

“She's not THAT pretty,” Sara pouted.

“Don't be jealous,” Clara said quietly. Talon smiled wider, nuzzling into her hair. Andrea leaned into Miles more as he rubbed her arm. She could almost hear his pulse. In fact, she could almost feel the heat from the group. 

_ Oh no,  _ she thought,  _ I'm still hungry. _

Clara looked at her, bright green eyes filled with curiosity. She cocked her head to the side, extending her arm and offering the paper bag in Andrea's direction.

“Thirsty?” She asked.

Andrea cautiously got up from the log and took the few steps toward Clara. She took the bag and offered a half smile. 

“Thanks,” she said. Clara let out a beaming smile and curled more into Talon, who glanced at Andrea shortly before pulling Clara tighter. 

“Look at you making friends with the new girl,” he murmured. “Such a gracious queen.” Clara giggled. 

Andrea backed away and sat back on the bench without turning around. Miles returned his arm around her and offered to open the bottle top. She allowed him to open whatever bottle was covered by the bag and she took one long, hard gulp. 

It burned of hard alcohol and she coughed a little. The fire moved from her throat to her belly. Everyone but Sara chuckled, Miles rubbing her arm again. 

“Welcome to the group,” Clara said, amused.


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea realizes where she is, and what's causing Claramay from waking up.

After who knows how many drinks, Andrea felt like she was part of the group. The liquor made her feel fuzzy and warm around the edges and the teens really took her as their own. Everyone was laughing and talking about normal teenage things, things that Andrea had never experienced before. 

“Oh Miles, what are we going to tell that little freshman that follows you around all the time?” Becca teased. “She's going to be just heartbroken over this.”

Miles squeezed Andrea closer as she smirked while taking another drink, liquor dripping from the edge of her lips. Miles eyes lit up and he smirked mischeviously as he licked the drops from her chin up to her mouth. 

Talon and Sam howled while the girls laughed. Andrea leaned back, laughing her way out of the kiss. She playfully pushed back against Miles, pushing him toward Sara who looked all but pleased.

“I think you let your puppy off his leash,” Andrea murmured. “You can have him back.”

Another round of howls erupted, sounding more and more feral as they went. Miles chuckled while playfully pushing back.

“Oh he's not hers,” Becca mused. “She's not anyone's now that Talon chose Clara. She's just trying to stay in the pack. And Miles is a big boy that chooses his own mate.” 

Andrea flinched. Mate sounded so final. Miles continued looking at her intensely. He thought this was all a game, and he was hunting.

“Why do you guys use such weird words?” Andrea asked, again shrugging Miles’ touch off of her. “Pack. Mate. It sounds like animals.”

The group all exchanged glances and Sara let out a angry smile.

“If you don't think teenagers are the most brutal animals there are, you haven't been around much,” Sara said bitterly. 

The group let out small, nervous laughs. Clara gently pushed Talon off of her, leaning toward Andrea. 

“Do you really want to know?” She said quietly, her voice quieting the others. “Do you want to truly join us for more than the night?”

Andrea shifted uncomfortably, all eyes on her every move. If they were all full-blooded werewolves, she knew exactly what that meant. And vampires and werewolves don't mix well in the same body. Andrea had heard rumors, stories over the years that a werewolf bite could become infected and poison a vampire, if the werewolves didn't rip apart the vampire before that slow process could happen. Predators do not occupy similar territories well.

Clara's eyes shimmered with curiosity and knowledge. 

“How about we go for a swim?” Clara said, raising her voice to the group. “We'll give Andrea some time to think.”

Becca and Sam both yelped with excitement and took off running in the direction Andrea had pretended to come from. Talon stood up and took Clara's hand, almost a gentleman act, before she stood up and playfully jumped into his arms, making her carry her tiny frame. Sara rolled her eyes and took off into the dark. Miles unwrapped himself from Andrea and threw a smirk her direction. He walked backwards, biting his lip and jerking his head toward the dark everyone else had disappeared into.

“Come find me in the dark, eh?” He winked before taking off into a run himself.

Andrea stood up slowly, pulling her dress down. She looked toward the way the teens ran, and then the other direction.

Now is my only chance to run, she thought. But there can't be a lake that direction. I came from there. Didn't I?

Curiosity overcame her. And hunger. Always hunger. Why was she so dizzy?

_Wasn't I supposed to be doing something? Claramay…_

She looked both ways again, deciding to follow the teens. She was so hungry. Maybe a bite would help her regain her senses. And Miles did want to meet her in the dark.

Sure enough, a lake was fifty feet from the camp. Andrea looked at it, not believing she hadn't been able to see it. Especially since she was almost positive this was the direction she had came from. 

She looked up, noticing the full moon and stars sparkling down on them through the trees. It was a perfect night, why hadn't she seen the lake in the moonlight?

Most of the teens had already splashed into the lake, clothes thrown all over the rocky shore. Clara was waiting, watching Andrea at the bank. That's when it struck Andrea, she'd have to undress, too. 

Clara smiled, hand outstretched. Andrea walked to her, but didn't take her hand. Clara's smile faltered, a look of self conscious anxiety showing through. 

“I… I thought you might want someone to wait so you didn't have to jump in alone,” Clara said quietly. They both looked out into the water. 

“Sam and Becca have basically been attached since they were five,” Clara explained as Sam picked up Becca and dunked her, making her squeal. “Miles and Talon, they're both too competitive to wait. And Sara…” 

“She thinks I'm trying to steal her spot,” Andrea finished for Clara. Clara stole a glance at Andrea and gave an uncomfortable smile and nodded. “Because you're trying to push her out with me, aren't you?” 

Clara froze and looked away, back to the group.

“I'll take that as a yes,” Andrea continued. “Why don't you just kick her out? You're queen or whatever.”

Clara shrugged as she started taking off her shoes. Andrea followed suit, waiting as Clara slowly took her jeans off. 

Andrea started taking her dress off over her head the same time Clara took her shirt off. There group in the water continued on without paying attention to them. They both undressed from their lingerie and walked in at the same time. 

The water was cool, but not cold. It felt refreshing. They both waded in and then swam out to the group, pale shoulders glowing in the moonlight.

“Nice of you to join us, ladies,” Talon joked before swimming closer to Clara. Miles started rounding Andrea like a hunter.

“Nice to join,” Andrea said curtly.

Miles grabbed Andrea's elbow, pulling her away from the group. Clara smiled as Andrea was pulled away, then she wrapped herself around Talon. 

“... What are you doing?” Andrea asked, both annoyed and nervous. Nudity offered no protection if something were to happen.

“I just want to go a bit away,” Miles said, wrapping Andrea's arms around his neck. “Have a bit of fun in the dark.”

Andrea's eyes narrowed, recognizing his intentions, before they softened and she tried to make them as doe-eyed as possible. She was so hungry.

“What kind of fun?”

Miles chuckled and continued leading her away into the dark. The water was deep enough that Andrea could barely touch on her toes. She used this to push against Miles to keep afloat. Miles’ smile grew wider. They were about 20 feet away from the group now, closer to a side back from where they all jumped in. 

“Don't get lost. Or do. It'd save me some time,” Sara called out, leaving the rest to laugh. 

“Jealousy has always been your worst trait, Sara,” Talon called out as Clara glowed. Sara growled in response. Clara relaxed in his arms the more Talon made comments against his ex.

“Ignore them,” Miles said, whisking Andrea in circles playfully. “We can have our own little party over here.” Andrea lifted an eyebrow.

“Don't you think you're pushing a little hard for a girl that came running out of the woods because her boyfriend was being a jerk?” She asked in a teasing tone.

Miles shrugged, continuing to twirl them in the water slowly. His hands were around her sides and his eyes stayed on hers. Andrea secretly was impressed with this feat, considering he was a 16 year old wolf. Butt she was still hungry.

“The way I see it,” Miles said, wolfish grin growing, “is that he's not here. And you already said he was a jerk. And you, strange woodland girl, are hot.”

Andrea let out a short laugh, rolling her eyes. Miles took it in stride, still waiting on her response and twirling them in the water.

Andrea paused and pretended to be hesitating, then moved closer to him. She slowly kissed Miles on the lips before moving to whisper in his ear.

“And what exactly do you want from a woodland girl?” She whispered before brushing her lips upon his muscled neck. 

His body tensed and she decided not to wait for his response. She bit into his neck, waiting for the hot blood to rush into her mouth. Instead, there was nothing. She was sucking air. 

Miles chuckled, completely ignoring she had teeth in his neck.

“Oh, I think you know,” he said.

Andrea froze, confused. She let go of him and tried to bite again. Nothing. She ran her fingers over his neck. There were no marks.

Andrea squirmed in his arms, pushing him away from her as she fought to touch the bottom. She started moving toward the bank in attempts to touch. Miles’ face flashed with confusion. 

“What ARE you?!?!” Andrea said loudly, getting the attention from the rest of the group. She splashed ungracefully toward the bank.

“Wait!” Miles called after her, following her. “What do you mean? What's wrong?”

“You aren't solid, that's what's wrong!!” Andrea yelled. She froze as her brain began to realize.

The group started moving in their direction, asking what was wrong. Clara and Talon were at the front. Clara looked confused and worried.

“Claramay, THIS is why you won't come home?” Andrea yelled, gesturing at the group. Clara looked immediately scared and angry.

“How do you know my full name?” Clara demanded. “Who are you? What do you mean I won't come home? I am home.”

The group continued to surge forward, Talon and Clara at the front with Becca, Sara and Sam making an arc behind them. Miles was reaching out, almost grabbing her.

“No,” Andrea said angrily as she backed away. “This isn't home. This is some hellhole in your mind. These people aren't even real!”

As Miles lessened the gap between them, words of comfort leaving his lips, Andrea grabbed his wrist and snapped it with as much force as she had. His hand lay at a weird angle as his eyes, and Clara's eyes, lit up with fear. 

“This isn't real. There's no blood!” Andrea yelled. “This isn't---”

Andrea blinked and was in a completely different place. It was quiet.

Sun fell through the windows as she sat in a desk. She looked around to see teens surrounding her in similar desks. The room has windows to one side and was brick elsewhere. She looked forward to see an adult scribbling on a board, writing what pages to read over the evening. The murmur of the kids was dull around her. 

“What just happened??” She said out loud. She shuddered as she looked at her skin in the sunlight. Her skin was so white it looked blue. But she wasn't burning in the sun. She flipped her hands over multiple times, relieved but confused. Some of the students gave her weird looks, or scoffed and rolled their eyes. 

“Did you just wake up?” The teacher announced as he turned around from the board, annoyed. “Maybe you'll find out if you ask a classmate politely. It's not my fault you fell asleep in class.”

“Yes, sir,” Andrea said without thinking. 

The class snickered. Andrea looked around at the students, trying to find one she recognized. Students jeered back at her, but no one seemed to be part of the group. She started twisting in her desk to look behind her when the bell rang.

All the students grabbed their bags, shoveling their books into them and talking off for the hallway. Andrea decided to follow them. 

“Don't forget your bookbag,” the teacher called out as she was headed for the door. 

Andrea hesitated, noticing her clothing for the first time. She was in jeans and a black T-shirt with some band on it, with black sneakers. She looked back to her desk to see a hand-graffitied blue backpack at the desk. She went back and picked it up, giving the teacher a half hearted smile as thanks before getting back into the congregation of students fighting to leave the classroom.

The hall was jam packed with students, with two lanes going opposite directions at a crawl speed and other students at either side stopping at their lockers to trade books out. Andrea was overwhelmed by the sheer number of kids. She tried focusing on faces as she moved down the hallways, not even sure where she was going. In the sea of people she fought to the inside of her lane and kept searching. Another bell went off and the students seemed to start moving faster, causing Andrea to lose track of the faces she was looking at. 

Finally, Andrea found some scraggly dark hair that looked familiar. Standing at least half a foot taller than most around him, Talon was going the opposite direction as she was. Andrea found herself through the crowd, hooking arms with Talon and using the leverage to swing around to his lane in the hallway.

“Hey stranger,” Andrea said warmly. She did her best to look friendly and wholesome, widening her eyes and giving his arm a warm squeeze. “Where's your girlfriend?”

Talon looked down at Andrea and gave her a small smile. 

“Oh, hey Andrea!” He replied. “I'm going to meet her now; she's in the courtyard. Wanna join?” 

Andrea smiled.

“Sure!” Andrea said, trying to feign nervousness. “I wouldn't be imposing, would I? I'd hate to interrupt you lovebirds.” 

“Nah,” he replied. “The whole group is skipping. I'm surprised Miles didn't tell you.”

Andrea tried to give a shrug as she let Talon lead her out a side door and they left the throng of people.

“Maybe he did and I just forgot,” she said.

“That's probably it,” Talon said.

They both turned a corner and there was a circled courtyard, with a couple trees and a fountain. A few cement benches and tables circled around the fountain, and Clara, Sam, Becca and Miles were sitting at the fountain.

“There's my gorgeous girl!” Talon exclaimed before unhooking from Andrea and running to pick up and spin Clara, making her giggle. 

“Talon, what are you doing escorting my girl?” Miles said playfully. “You can't have every girl, man. That's just not fair to the rest of us” 

Miles stood up, opening his arms for Andrea. Andrea tensed but moved to him, letting her encircle him. She felt like she was wearing him like a coat. But maybe if she was claimed she could get closer to Clara again.

“He only needs one girl,” Clara said, enjoying the attention. Talon growled playfully into her neck as a response, issuing more giggles.

“Hi, Andrea,” Sam said quietly, Becca giving a short wave in acknowledgement.

“Hi,” Andrea said softly.

“So now that everyone's here, let's get the hell out!” Talon picked up Clara like a bride and started carrying her off. Everyone else followed suit. 

The parking lot was a bit of a walk, but Talon never put Clara down. Sam had his arm swung around Becca, playfully leaning on her and knocking her around. Miles, the ever gentlemen, was holding Andrea's hand and randomly spinning her like they were dancing. 

Andrea giggled, not sure if the laugh was real or for show. She couldn't help but have a pep in her step. The light was bright and on her skin for the first time in hundreds of years. She hadn't remembered more than moonlight in so long. Yes, she had her close calls with sunrise, but it's hard to appreciate its beauty when you're running for your life.

The group finally reached a white SUV in the parking lot. Sam hit the button on his key ring and the doors unlocked with a thunk. 

“Olly, olly, in free,” he called, getting in the driver's seat. Becca went around the vehicle and opened the passenger door and slid in. 

Talon led Clara to the back seat, letting her sit in the middle of the bench seat before he got in. Miles smirked before taking Andrea's hand and giving her one last twirl to the other side of the SUV.

“Looks like you're sitting on my lap today, darlin’,” he said before opening the door and sliding in. 

He patted his lap playfully. Andrea climbed in, perching herself on Miles’ lap. She playfully scruffed his blonde hair, looking toward Clara who had her head resting on Talon’s shoulder. 

Sam gripped the steering wheel, a big smile on his face. 

“Everyone ready?” He said. “Off to the woods!”

Sam backed out of the parking space and moved toward the exit, getting on a road. Soon enough, they were on a small highway with woods on either side.

Talon was twirling Clara’s dark, curly hair in between his fingers as she cuddled closer to him. Miles had his arms wrapped protectively around Andrea, keeping her from slipping around during the turns. 

“Where's Sara?” Andrea asked, realizing there wasn't a seventh wheel like the last sequence. Clara raised her head and looked over to Andrea, brows furrowed. 

“She's gone, silly,” Clara replied. “You took her place.” 

“So she disappeared?” Andrea asked. “How do you take a wolf from it's pack without killing it?”

Clara frowned. 

“No,” Clara said. “We didn't kill her. We just… well she's not around anymore. She must have… she must have moved. We made you one of us and she was so unhappy her family left. Yes.”

“Clara,” Andrea said slowly. “How many wolf members up and leave their pack without a real reason? Sara's family wouldn't have left just because Sara was unhappy she got dumped.”

Clara's green eyes grew stormy. The woods surrounding them grew darker and the light started to change. The road grew bumpier and the SUV tossed around like a ship on an angry sea.

“We made you one of us,” Clara said, louder. Everyone's eyes were trained on Andrea. “Aren't you grateful? You're supposed to become my best friend. The person I confide everything in.”

“How many people turn out to be exactly what you want them to be in real life, Claramay?” Andrea said, even-toned. “How often do all your dreams come true unless you're in your own daydream?”

Claramay went to answer, but froze. Sam sighed heavily in the front seat and snapped his fingers. Lightning struck outside the car and everyone was gone except for Andrea and Sam, who was still driving. Andrea tensed as she realized she was now riding shotgun where Becca had been. 

“I tried to be nice to you, thinking you were just that stubborn piece of her brain, or that you might be dream riding like I was,” Sam said, a completely new accent emerging from his mouth. 

What was once a voice filled with slang and drawls was now a very old, very dignified voice. It reminded Andrea of the old men that sat in gentlemen's lounges smoking cigars. She could almost smell the smoke on him.

Sam's demeanor changed as well. The slouching teen was now stick straight and held an air of confidence that wasn't there before.

“You really shouldn't interrupt a man from his dinner, blood sucker,” Sam scolded. He glanced over toward Andrea, taking in her hair, her face. Andrea didn't dare move.

“I should have known you weren't from her memories,” Sam went on. “Too many old features. Your eyes definitely aren't 16. You know too much.”

Andrea opened her mouth, started turning his way under her seatbelt when he raised a finger and made a tsk tsk sound.

“Wait your turn, Missy,” he said. “I'm not through with you, and we have a discussion to embark upon. Now, how did you get into little miss Claramay’s head?” 

Sam said Claramay in a nasally tone, taunting as he rolled his eyes. 

“I've been working on this one for a while, and you're starting to spice my meat terribly. They taste so much worse scared. Much better to keep her happy.”

Andrea clung to her seatbelt.

“So you're the reason she's not waking up?” Andrea said slowly.

“My, brightest matchstick in the box, are we?” Sam said deadpan. “Whatever gave you that idea.”

Andrea clamped her mouth shut, grinding her teeth a moment before she answered.

“I'm here because Gaya wants her to wake up,” she said, noticing Sam tensed at the name. “And if I want my friend to live, I'd better pay up.”

Sam's eyes twinkled as he cast another glance her way before his eyes remained on the road.

“Ah, that hapless mutt,” Sam said. “So she decided to befriend a blood drinker to wake her puppy up.”

“Well,” he shrugged. “More like blackmail a blood drinker.” He let out a short laugh.

“So to save your friend you've jumped in? What about yourself, girl?”

Sam started weaving the car around the road. Andrea looked out the windshield at the terrain. I'm wasn't woods anymore, but a giant dark tunnel they were weaving through.

“Where are we?” Andrea whispered in the quiet car. Sam chuckled.

“Still in Clara's mind, I'm afraid, but we'll have to be farther away from her before I get down to business,” Sam answered matter-of-factly.

“Where's Clara?” Andrea asked, gripping the seatbelt until her knuckles were white.

“Oh, she's been jumped to another of her fantasies,” Sam said, scratching his head. “She should be fine and dandy there for a while.”

“Why don't you let her go?” Andrea asked. “It must be terribly tiring for you to keep pretending inside these teenage daydreams of hers. Get the coolest guy in school. Take over as pack queen. It's child's play. And you must be much wiser than that.”

"I don't care how drivel her daydreams are,” Sam said, taking his hands off the wheel and fully facing Andrea. “and believe me, I've wanted to gag for days -- but she's so tasty I'm not letting go."

“How are you even eating?” Andrea said. “Is it actually a meal or do you just enjoy torturing young, dumb teens for fun?”

Andrea's eyes flashed gold. She was growing less scared and more angry as time went on. Sam, or the likeness of Sam, stayed focused on the road but held a small smirk. 

“Getting testy, I see,” he said. “Cute, darlin’. The problem is you don't understand this world. It's mine. What you should do is either enjoy the ride and say goodbye to your little friend, or leave and give Gaya a message for me.”

“What kind of message?” Andrea asked, setting her jaw in a hard line.

Sam tsked her. 

“Oh not just yet, girl,” he said. “We need to stop at this rest stop here and talk a bit, first.”

Sam pulled over, finding a little green open space with a picnic table. Andrea could have sworn it wasn't there until he said something. Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and chuckled at Andrea's perplexed look.

“Dear child, this is a dream,” he spoke as if to an inferior. It drove her mad. “I can will anything I like to appear. However, this isn't MY dream. It's Clara’s, and anything that isn't going her way fights within her brain. That's how you do damage. That's how you're ruining my meal.”

“I'm several hundred years old,” Andrea spat back. “Far from a child.”

Her accent from her life was coming back, thick and smooth like molasses in her mouth.

“And yet you still can't count and you insist on being a brat,” Sam said pointedly before sighing. “I guess the entire blame can't be put on you. Whoever made you didn't let you mature before giving you unending youth.”

He waved his hand in dismissal before unbuckling his seatbelt.

“But you could have learned a bit faster on how to control your emotions,” he went on. “With that temper it's a wonder you're still sucking the life out of idiots instead of being dust.”

Sam unlocked the doors and got out of the SUV, sneakers hitting the plush grass in the alcove. He headed for the picnic table. 

Andrea followed suit, her heels sinking in the grass. The mud beneath was sucking her heels down as she grumbled and trotted through. Sam was already a good 15 feet ahead of her, sitting at the picnic table when he rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers. 

“Try that, child,” he said. “Now hurry up, you aren't the only impatient immortal here.”

Andrea looked down to see her clothes had changed. Her feet were inside beaten up black skater sneakers that no longer sunk into the mud so much as floated atop the plush grass. Her black dress was now a pair of boot cut jeans and some band t-shirt and a plain dark hoodie. She looked back to Sam with surprise that she quickly tried to hide.

“Why didn't you do that before?” She asked, walking quickly to the picnic table with her hands shoved into her newly created hoodie pockets. “Would have saved me a lot of uncomfortable looks at the school. Then again, you thought I was some weird part of Claramay’s brain. How embarrassing for you, this being your show pony and you finding me in the woods and all.”

Andrea sat down across from Sam and did her best to look him in the eye. The corner of his mouth quirked, either in distain or amusement.

“You’re too messy to do this often,” Sam said. “And I knew something else was in the woods, but this isn't my brain and I can't stop what a dumb child creates to amuse herself.”

Sam put both hands on the table, linking his fingers together in front of him.

“Now, blood drinker, I have no intention of giving up my meal,” Sam started. “So there's no reason for you to stay. Give Gaya my condolences; so sad she let her pack children become so vulnerable.”

Andrea mirrored his movements, leaning forward onto the table.

“So she was stuck inside her own head well before you jumped in?” Andrea asked, trying to keep her voice light. “Makes sense. Most of your power is smoke and mirrors, right Sam? But Sam isn't really your name. It's the name of her classmate. And I really hate talking to someone that's in a mask. Seems cowardly, doesn't it?”

Sam chuckled, a deep, almost warning, growl.

“Andrea, I am much smarter than you are,” Sam’s voice reverberated low in his chest, his body almost shimmering in and out of existence like Clara's had before she appeared in her mind. “Names are important. They give power. I'm quite happy with the distribution of such at the moment. As for appearance, it does grow tiresome to be in such a young body. Perhaps I can change that.”

Sam shimmered in front of her, shrinking down into a stocky middle-aged man. His hair was short and dark with a thick beard to match. His clothes became a dark suit and his face seemed more angular than the teen’s had been but his eyes were the same green. 

Andrea took a long look at the man, crossing her arms and leaning back from the table.

“Fine, but I'm not going to keep calling you Sam,” she said. “I'll just call you Lee.”

Lee’s face was blank.

“Short for Leech,” Andrea said curtly, baring her teeth into a mock of a smile.

“Why anyone would make a teenager immortal is beyond me,” Lee breathed in a huff. “So, I've acquiesced to some of your demands. My turn. How did the old coot get an untrained and unruly blood drinker into Clara’s mind?”

Andrea's smile widened into a genuine smile.

“I thought you were all-knowing, Lee.”

“I've been an immortal for centuries, it doesn't make me omnipotent, brat,” Lee said, losing his temper. “Now you listen to me. I can't eject you out of here without knowing how you got in. And that could leave you here forever, or you taking the whole ship down with your reckless behavior. I'd much rather get you out to go kill a few wolves and hopefully die as you try to escape that terrible old woman. You both deserve the chaos the other brings. Now tell me, Andrea.”

Lee slapped his hands on the picnic table, the wood shaking beneath his fingers. Andrea felt a pull in her chest at the sound of her name and lost her temper. She slapped her hands on top of Lee’s, digging her nails into his hands. 

As soon as they touched, images flew through her mind. Images of memories that were not her own; images that flew by so quickly she could not tell when a memory started or another began. They all flew out of order. Some held the man in front of her and others held a boy or a teen. She tried to focus on a memory, any memory. She finally was able to see the man in front of her, sneaking through the woods. It looked like the same woods that she had arrived at earlier.

Lee pushed her touch away with a yell.

“No!” The Lee in front of her was screaming in rage, his face was bright red and veins were popping out of his neck. “You do NOT get to touch me. Blood drinker, you do not understand the amount of hell I will put you through.”

Lee stood up from the table and grabbed a fist full of Andrea's hair and slammed her head into the table. Andrea winced and whimpered as her face was pressed harder into the wood. Her face fell until her right cheek hit the wood. She could feel it splintering into her face. The world was pain and all she could do was stay still. She could feel Lee lean down, his arm still pressing her to the table as his mouth breathed into her ear.

“You may have seen my mind, blood drinker, but I also saw yours,” his voice was barely above a whisper. “And if I were a betting man, I'd wager I could do more damage with what I've seen than you could with yours.”

He pushed her head harder into the wood and let go, leaning back and sitting back down, his fingers laced in front of him and his green eyes sharp on her. Andrea lifted her face slowly off of the wood, rubbing her cheek as she say back down. 

“You sure know how to get a girl's attention. I won't touch your hands again, sir.” 

Lee gave a stiff nod before letting out a long sigh and running a hand through his hair. Andrea let out a shaky breath, her voice was small. Her eyes focused on a piece of the wood on the table. She started scratching it with a finger, her other hand never leaving her cheek.

“Gaya had two men hold my face into a campfire and then they threw some kind of herb bundle tied with twine into it.” She continued rubbing on the knot in the wood. “I don't know what was in it. Sage, maybe. Something that smelled sweet yet rotten as well. I couldn't focus, everything felt like it split in two. I rolled on the ground, the feeling was intoxicating. Then I heard a song come from Clara's body, so I went to it. Then I was here.”

Lee took a deep breath in and gave a short nod.

“So, you've been drugged,” he started. Andrea fought rolling her eyes. “I'm not entirely sure the concoction, but sage cleanses. And it sounds like the rest were what let you go between. That could last hours; it's already lasted an hour or two. We'll have to wait it out and try to send you back after it wears off.”

Lee watched Andrea give a short nod, still refusing to meet his eyes. She flinched with every loud breath he took.

“You've really been through the ringer, huh kid?” Lee said in a quieter voice. “Jesus Christ, your mind is fucked.” 

Andrea looked up quickly to meet his eyes.

“My mind? That's what that was? Touching hands links minds?” 

Lee gave a nod. 

“If it's a real person. If it's a shade, like most of Clara's friends, they're empty. You found that out when you tried feeding. You can't feed through blood here. It's psychic feeding. There's technically no physical body to take from. Everything is emotion and energy here.”

Andrea smirked and perked up a bit. 

“And that's why it can damage Clara, then,” She said excitedly. “Because technically everything is her, and so whatever we create is actually from something in her mind that we destroyed.”

Lee gave a small, humorous smile back.

“That's right. Energy can't be created or destroyed, only harnessed and changed,” he said. “Someone decided to read up on science after she was out of that wall.” 

Andrea flinched as if struck in the face and froze. Lee gave a grimace and reached out to pat her arm, but she recoiled as if he were a snake.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “Memories are exchanged when minds meet. I know how to shift through them. They must have come like a tsunami to you.”

Andrea gave a slow nod, resuming her focus to the picnic table.

“I've been free for maybe 30 years. It's hard to tell. Days blend,” she said, shrugging. Andrea let her hair fall into her face as the wind kicked up a little. “I've learned a lot.”

Lee slowly reached his hand toward Andrea and lightly tapped on her forearm. Andrea flinched but remained still. 

“You've been through hell and came out the other side mostly in one piece,” he said soothingly. “Most men I know could not have done that, let alone do it with an unformed mind.”

“Unformed mind?” Andrea said stiffly, trying not to flinch at his hand still on her forearm. She looked up to meet his green eyes hesitantly.

“Mmm,” he said. “Vampirism turns a body immortal in the exact stage that it's in. You'll be 16 forever. That includes your brain. A body isn't fully formed until it's mid 20s. Your decision-making skills aren't developed. They will never be. You also are impatient because the reward centers in your brain aren't developed enough to wait. You want the world with a bow on it, and you want it now.”

Andrea shrugged.

“What sort of immortal keeps up with science?” She tried to ask nonchalant. “Shouldn't you have me in a box somewhere so you can get back to eating?”

Lee smiled in a way that was almost predatory. He took his hand off of her and laced his fingers to mimic hers. Andrea felt cold.

“I could,” Lee mused. “But you've been in a box long enough, haven't you, girl?”

Andrea looked down, suddenly very chilled. Lee grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up into his green eyes. The small wrinkles around his eyes made them shine even brighter.

“I'll tell you what,” Lee said in a light hearted tone. “If you be a good little blood drinker, I'll let you have some fun before I send you off. Otherwise I can throw you into one of Clara’s nightmares while we wait.”

Andrea cocked an eyebrow at him.

“What sort of fun?” She asked while gently shaking his hand from her face.

Lee smiled.

“Promise me.” He said. “You've got to behave. I know how difficult that can be for you.”

Andrea hesitated.

“Okay,” she said slowly. “I promise.”

Lee gently reached for her left wrist, standing up and leading her to the open field. The weather had cleared and all that was above them was blue skies. Andrea followed, unzipped and shrugged off the hoodie, realizing it was too warm to cover the tank top that was beneath it. Lee led her farther into the field, finally turning to face her. 

His green eyes were sparkling in a way that made Andrea nervous but compliant. Lee wrapped one of his large hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. When she was about to protest he lifted her wrist higher and made a tut sound. She shut her mouth but her eyes squinted in annoyance. 

“You'll be fine,” Lee said softly. “Just… relax.” 

He took his hand off her wrist and encircled her hand with his. And in a blink the field was gone.


	6. Sentences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea find herself confused. Rian must face his own sentence while Andrea is on her quest.

Andrea jerked, now surrounded by dozens of teens, the man holding her now looked closer to her age.

“What's wrong, honey?” The teen holding her hand said. His eyes were ice blue and his brown hair shaggy. He pulled her closer to be heard above the noise of all the other people and the loud music in the air. 

“Where am I?” Andrea said, looking around. 

There were at least a hundred teens in the large room -- most likely a gymnasium, considering the hardwood floor beneath her heeled feet -- and a dozen or so adults watching along the walls. 

The boy chuckled and Andrea's brown eyes shot back to his face. There were a few whiskers trying to grow across his jawline.

“I didn't think I gave you that much booze before we got here, you must be a lightweight, babe,” he said. “We made it to homecoming. I know the gym isn't that cool, but it's something. At least the limo will be good afterwards.”

“... Lee?” Andrea said uncertain. The boy's eyebrow shot up, a look of annoyance across his face. 

“Who's that?” He said. “It's me. Your boyfriend. Garrett. Unless you're playing me.” 

Garrett stopped dancing, but didn't let Andrea go. She froze, almost recognizing his face. He looked familiar but the name wasn't right. She forced a smile and squeezed his hand.

“Of course, honey.” She tried to say sweetly. “I was just playing. I know who my boyfriend is. You're my one and only.” 

Andrea leaned in and gave him a short kiss, feeling his body relax slightly. She felt gauzy material on her body crumple next to his navy suit. She discreetly looked down to see herself in a beautiful low cut ombre gown that flowed from a gorgeous navy color to a beautiful white. 

Her toes were peeking out of the dress with silver straps across them. Her toenails were a bright white, matching the flower corsage on her wrist and the boutineer he was wearing. Her red hair was up off of her shoulders. 

“You really got the details down, didn't you, Lee?” She said under her breath.

Garrett squeezed her hand back and started twirling her again. Andrea shook his hand from hers and wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling him closer as the song changed to an even slower one. She felt his warm arms wrap around her waist as she looked over his shoulder at their surroundings.

Green ribbons and confetti were everywhere, and the walls had hastily-made paintings of trees and wilderness taped to them. One of the walls had a table along it with a giant punch bowl and a small suggestion of snacks.

It was like any school dance ever seen in a tv show. And tv was the only reason Andrea even knew what this was supposed to be. She saw a corner had been boxed out into a makeshift photography shoot, complete with more fake forest background and silver script lettering that spelled “Enchanted Forest.”

A middle aged man in a wrinkly suit was standing behind a makeshift camera stand while hurrying teenagers along and snapping photos. 

Andrea clung onto Garrett tighter as she tried to gather her thoughts. Did any of the teens look familiar? Was this her head or Clara's? Was this actually a nice moment or a trick?

Garrett chuckled and spoke with his lips grazing her neck, giving her chills.

“Would you like a drink, babe?” He said barely over a whisper. “I'm sure I could spike it without the chaperones seeing.”

Andrea lessened her grip on him, realizing she had pulled him dangerously close, and pulled back to look into his face. His icey eyes were so familiar, but the hair was styled wrong and his name wasn't right. 

“Sure,” she said with an uncomfortable smile.

He took her hand and led her to the long table with the punch bowl, filling her a plastic cup and smoothly taking a flask from his breast pocket and dumping some sort of clear alcohol into the cup. He hastily hid the flask and handed her the cup, beaming with pride that no one caught him.

That smile, too, she thought. His name isn't Garrett. It's Rebel. She gasped. Oh God, he's using my memories. He's using Rebel.

Andrea dropped the cup, spilling the red punch all over the floor. She shrank back from Garrett, shaking all over. His bright blue eyes looked confused and he went to reach for her. 

Clara came stomping from the crowd. Her dark curls were an unruly mess around her as her eyes flashed anger at Garrett. Tallon was in tow, smirking.

“What did you do, Garrett?” Clara yelled, taking Andrea's hand in her own. Andrea froze more, watching Clara glare daggers at the likeness of Rebel. She wanted so badly to save him as the heat rose in her chest.

Garrett looked annoyed.

“I didn't do anything, Clara,” he said. “Mind your own business or make your friend stop acting like a freak.”

“What did you just say?” Clara asked, her voice threatening. 

Talon’s smirk twisted into a scowl as he stepped forward in front of the girls. His eyes shone copper. 

“Don't talk to my girl like that, kid,” Talon growled. “Or you'll find yourself in pieces at the local meat locker.”

Andrea grabbed Clara’s arm and pulled her close. 

“Don't hurt him,” Andrea said breathily. “Talon, don't touch him.”

The others from Clara's crew broke into the circle, standing close by. Talon pushed on Garrett’s chest. 

Andrea found her fingers interlacing with Clara’s, a surge of memories pushing before her eyes. Clara's face fell into terror and she let out a short shriek. 

Andrea furled her brows and mindfully pushed her memories onto Clara. Garrett's image flashed between his current form and his original, the boy she met decades before. 

His hair switched between its kept appearance and the multicolored mohawk he had before. The metal lip rings flashed on and off his face, but his bright blue eyes remained the same. 

Clara whimpered as Andrea tried to focus her memories into order in Clara's head. The night she was bitten, the years in slumber, the group of boys that found her in her prison behind a basement wall. Fast forward to that night. The forest. Gaya’s harsh eyes. Clara gasped.

“That's right, Clara,” Andrea said, feeding her the memories of the camp. “Gaya and your parents are waiting for you. This isn't real. You need to go back to your home.”

“But this is real!” Clara exclaimed while trying to jerk her hand away. Andrea held fast. “These people are real. They're real!”

“Maybe they are,” Andrea said calmly. “But this isn't home. Have these people ever given you the time of day before all your dreams came true? Did Talon always go for the unruly dark haired smart girls?”

Clara’s voice cracked and grew small.

“It's because I've turned. I've found my wolf.”

“No, child,” Andrea said, pulling Clara into a hug. “You have yet to let your wolf out. This is the last full moon to try or else you die. You need to wake up. Wake up, let go, and howl at the real moon, not the painted picture you've created here. The world is tough, and it's unruly, and it's merciless, but it's beautiful.”

Clara started to cry into Andrea's shoulder. The groups of people were staring at them like lifeless mannequins, except for one. The middle aged photographer had run over with a few of the adults to break up Garrett and Talon. The photographer's eyes were filled with hate and sadness, his mouth a scowl.

He was now about 3 steps away from the girls and closing the distance.

“I told you,” he seethed. “What an ungrateful child. Well, if you aren't smart enough to leave well enough alone, i suppose you'll have to be punished like the insolent child you are.”

Andrea let go of Clara's hands, gently pushing on her shoulders until they could look each other in the eye.

“Go home,” Andrea said. “Wake up and live.”

Clara's eyes were red with tears as she nodded. Andrea took one look at Clara's glitching image before putting all of her weight into swinging her fist at Lee’s face as he gapped the space. 

Her fist landed soundly in the palm of his hand, and the world dropped out from under Andrea's feet. 

***

Clara gasped, choking as she sat up on the cot next to Andrea and the fire. Her parents broke the circle, running to Clara to help her to her feet. Gaya visibly relaxed her stance, and Stone grew more rigid in his place. Rian nervously looked between the two as the mother cried over her daughter, who was trying to grasp her reality.

“The blood drinker found you?” Gaya said, her voice barely a whisper. Clara locked eyes with her and nodded, pushing her parents back.

“Andrea brought me home,” Clara said, breaking eye contact and looking down at the girl who hadn't woken up yet. She maneuvered her parents and herself away from the cot.

“Why hasn't she woken up?” Clara asked. Gaya smiled, a look both predatory and grandmotherly.

“Shush, child, that's of no consequence to you,” Gaya said, walking around the fire to give Clara a hug. “What you need now is to look at that monstrous moon and finishing your change.”

Gaya hugged the girl, who's skin hadn't stopped rippling like smoke. Her parents surrounded them, and Clara let out a little grunt. The first change always hurt.

Her skin rippled and reformed, Clara fell to the dead leaves on the ground and started a scream that quickly turned into a howl. The circle howled, too, all except for Rian.

His blue eyes watched the sacred turn with his head bowed in reverence. He remembered his first. Hers would be painful, but she was born a wolf and that did make her change easier.

Her body formed into a gray wolf, too young to be full grown but obviously not a puppy. Her parents howled in delight, turning into wolves themselves and leading her on a run away from the fire and into the woods.

Gaya smiled wistfully before snapping her attention to Rian.

“Well, it seems the blood drinker kept up her side of things,” Gaya said. “Now to deal with you.”

Stone took a big step forward as Rian stood rigid.

“She's not awake yet,” Rian said, toggling between Stone and Gaya. He took a step toward Andrea, Gaya acting as barrier. Stone was across on the other side of Andrea, his eyes alert. 

“Her state does not change your charge,” Gaya said, Stone smiling behind her.

“Oh let me punish my wolf myself, Grams,” Stone said. “He's lost his mind over this blood drinker. You can see that he's been letting her feed off of him. That's something that should not be tolerated.”

“Rian, you have disobeyed your alpha, which is punishable by death.” Gaya said loudly, so loudly any wolves in the camp or woods would hear. Stone stomped forward and was stopped by a wave of Gaya’s hand. She held it in the air, as if waving hello.

“However, I see that you care for her. Even if she is not of our own, for some reason I can see she is of yours.” Her green eyes flashed like lightning across a dark night. “So, fight Stone. If you live, you live.”

Gaya’s hand turned into a fist and Stone grimaced a smile as he stalked forward. Rian projected toward Gaya, trying to stop Stone before he reached Andrea.

“Prepare to die, Rian,” Stone growled. “You aren't strong enough to beat an alpha. Maybe once I'm done with you, I can kill that pet of yours before she wakes.”

Gaya took a side step to get away from the men and stayed just outside the light of the fire. Her eyes glowed feral as she watched.

Rian took one step over Andrea, colliding hands with Stone as she laid helpless between his feet. Stone glanced down and met Rian with a smirk. 

“Think she's worth saving, eh?” Stone growled. “What does that bite feel like? Maybe before I kill her, I'll find out for myself. Starve her a bit and she'll beg with those sweet big golden eyes, yeah? She got a taste of wolf blood. I bet she'd love alpha then.”

Rian snarled and shoved Stone back, taking the chance to push a few steps in front of Andrea's unconscious body on the cot. Stone chuckled and bristled, his muscles rippling and reforming into new positions as he turned into his wolf. Rian stalked forward to do the same. 

“You are just angry someone dared challenge the great and powerful Stone,” Rian said, colliding his fist into Stone’s changing jaw. “Someone actually had the nerve to talk back against the man who's only inkling of power is his grandmother's.”

Stone’s new snout snapped at Rian’s fist as he bounced from impact of the hit. Rian turned into a wolf with ease and jumped for Stone's neck. 

Rian’s charcoal wolf was much smaller and more lithe than Stone's black block of a wolf. His wolf was young and still growing, unlike Stone who had fully developed and was all muscle and well fed. 

Rian’s jab at Stone barely landed, and Stone lurched at Rian's front leg in retaliation. Rian jumped to the side, dancing past Stone's hit to nip his leg instead. The wolves continued, nipping and biting but never landing a good hit between the two until the frustrated Stone pushed forward and grabbed Rian’s neck. He ripped and pulled, flinging him away from the fire. 

Blood pooled at Rian's neck as he pushed himself slowly back to his feet. Both wolves were bent down, snarling. Stone pushed forward again, but Rian parried and viciously bit down on Stone's back leg, shaking it as he growled. There was a crack and Stone yelped, writhing at Rian to snap at his legs. 

Rian let go and hopped to the side, quickly turned human again and punching down at Stone's head before turning back into a wolf and attacking Stone's back again. Stone yelped and turned on Rian, biting into his shoulder. Rian yipped, pulled back and tried to find a new angle of attack. Both wolves were properly bloody and much more hesitant in their attacks. Both huffed loudly as they encircled each other waiting for an opening.

Stone huffed, shaking his head before lunging at Rian again. His teeth sank into Rian's snout, earning a high pitched yip as Rian pulled away. Rian shook his face away before biting into Stone's shoulder as hard as he could. Stone howled as he flipped Rian onto the floor and went directly for his chest. 

Rian changed back into a human, grabbing Stone's jaw and using all his strength to pull the growling mouth apart. Stone tried to pull away, but Rian's hands were clamped down so hard around his muzzle that he could not shake loose. 

Rian groaned, his hands bleeding into the wolf's mouth, and slowly pulling the mouth farther and farther open. Stone tried to bite down as hard as he could, occasionally digging into Rian's hands and tearing open more skin, but Rian would bite down on his jaw and not pull away. He would continue pressuring Stone's jaw open. 

Stone was getting tired. His own body was bleeding in various places, and he was getting really sick of Rian’s insolence. And now, his jaw was slowly but surely being cranked open against its will. When would Rian stop? When his jaw cracked? When it disconnected from his head? Could he do that? 

Stone fought to get away from Rian's grip, but he was using Stone's teeth against him. Every time he pulled away, Rian dug his hands deeper onto his teeth, causing more hot blood to go down his throat and more grip to pull his mouth farther apart. Stone had a mouth and stomach full of blood. Werewolf blood. Rian's blood. It was going to make him sick. 

Rian's grip tightened and pulled Stone's mouth open more, causing it to creak threateningly and more blood to go down his throat. Stone gagged and heaved, and Rian managed to swing his arm around Stone's neck and pulled him under his arm to squeeze his neck to his side. 

“What?” Rian growled, barely sounding human. “Don't like my blood as much as you thought? Hmm?”

Stone shook with anger that quickly turned into fear. He yipped, but Rian held fast.

“Enough!” Gaya yelled, swiftly moving from the shadows to knock the two apart. 

She hit Rian on the shoulder, but he didn't move. She growled and dug her hand into the wound in his neck. He yelled, letting go of Stone and falling back into his elbows. Stone immediately collapsed into the leaves. Gaya's eyes flashed at him.

“Enough,” she hissed. “This fight is over. No one is to die today. Stone. Change. Now.”

Stone almost hesitated, but slowly changed from wolf to human. His jaw was already bruised and his legs had multiple wounds oozing. He looked up at Gaya, almost ashamed.

“Stone, return to your pack,” she whispered roughly. “Your reason to be here is completed and you have no need to stay.”

Stone looked back to the ground with a scowl on his face, but he slowly picked himself up. When he stood, he made a move to grab Rian. Gaya tsked.

“You two aren't finishing this back at your territory,” Gaya said, looking straight into Stone's eyes. “He's no longer yours. Although no one died, he's obviously more of a match for you than you thought. And his switch is better than yours ever was. For one not wolf by blood, he's surely wolf by heart.”

Rian remained frozen on the ground, but looked up sharply with Gaya's words. Surely this woman wasn't paying him a compliment when she had just ordered her grandson to kill him moments earlier. 

“Rian,” Gaya’s yellow eyes moved down to his. “You don't die today. Not after the fight you gave. However, you can't stay under Stone's territory. And you can't move to another pack. Not with your insolence. Today, you're your own leader. You are an alpha.” 

Stone moved to protest but Gaya swiftly tapped him on his wound on his shoulder.

“An alpha of one,” she continued. “I give you no land, and no pack.” 

Anger came over Rian, just as fast as a smirk came over Stone.

“So you make me a lone wolf.” Rian said calmly, anger fighting to break through. “You refuse to kill me, but would rather make me suffer.”

Gaya stood still. The forest moved behind her. The various nocturnal wildlife. Rian could hear the wolves, running around in the forest so they could listen but not be a complete part of the commotion. He'd never be part of those runs again. He had no territory, and therefore no place to relax. He would always be unwelcome.

Rian clenched his jaw for a moment before giving a short nod. 

“Are you dismissing me, as well, then?” He said, body tightening as he waited to protest. Not without Andrea. Not until he knew what was to become of her.

Gaya gave a feral smile. 

“Not until she wakes,” She said. “Or dies. She's got a few hours till sunlight, still.”


	7. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea finds herself in a memory she'd rather forget.

Andrea found herself in yet another ballroom, and yet another flowy dress, and in yet another man's arms. She knew this place all too well. It was the Masquerade of ‘95. 

Her dress was giant and gothic, with crimson silk fabric and the tightest corset she had ever worn. Her mask was black lace with silk ties interwoven into her curly hair that was also messily up off of her neck. She twirled in Rebel's arms, his hair shaggy and brown and his eyes always that bright blue. His hair had been left alone for the ball, he usually used products to make it stand up and be multicolor, but today he wanted to blend in. Rebel's black suit and solid black mask made his eyes and silver lip ring that much brighter. And his mischievous toothy smile never left his lips.

“You're looking at me very hard, Andrea,” Rebel teased. “If I didn't know any better, I'd worry you're falling in love.”

Andrea forced a smile, but the turn of her lips was sadder than she meant them to be. The attempt never met her eyes.

“Not in love, hun,” she barely whispered in return. “Just nostalgia.” She perked up. “Besides, I'd be insane to do such a thing. Your heart is set on your girl.”

“Old habits die hard,” he smiled sadly. “But staying around humans can only last so long.”

“You could always turn her, Rebel,” Andrea said. “I'm sure the boys would allow you some happiness.”

“Maybe so,” Rebel said, still sad. “But vampires wouldn't be good at raising a child. And I won't do that to them. It's better to leave and send child support than try to put them in this world. At least for now.”

“They're lucky to have you, my friend,” Andrea said warmly, squeezing his hand affectionately

“Well, how about we split up and grab a snack,” he offered. “As much as I love twirling you, we need to feed. Unless you plan on making me your snack tonight, that is.” 

Rebel winked and gave her hip a squeeze while he twirled her faster. His eyes left hers as he scanned the room. 

The Masquerade. She had begged the boys to go. She had been newly released from the wall and barely above feral. Her blood lust was uncontrollable at times. The boys had refused, saying she needed to be watched too closely to enjoy such a big event. All the boys except Rebel. He had winked at her, pretending to go along with Breaker, their leader, only to sneak off and get her a ballgown for the event. He had taken her hand and whisked her away, no idea that all the finery and old clothing would bring her history crashing back into the forefront of her brain. 

The gowns, the candles, the walls, the piano playing old tunes. It had thrown her mind directly back into before her imprisonment. It had taken her back to Christian. In many more ways than one.

Rebel, although he looked older than her by a few years, was much younger to vampirism than Andrea was. He was inexperienced and stubborn, still thinking with his 20 year old brain that he figured the world out and was invincible. Rebel, only a few years into his change, was convinced everything would be fine -- fun, even -- and the others would never have to know.

Rebel's eyes were intent on something. He smoothly twirled Andrea around, light as air, until they had flipped positions. He made a short jerk with his head. 

“Those two, near the wall?” He murmured, dipping his face into the curve of Andrea's neck, a seemingly affectionate gesture that was actually to allow her to see behind him. “They look like they just had a fight. Maybe they'd be open to dance?”

Andrea leaned into Rebel and peeked over his shoulder. The two definitely gave off a feeling of two people that were in the middle of fighting. She could all but see the tension wall between the two. They had matching navy outfits on, an off the shoulder dress and a tux with matching masks. The blonde woman had her arms crossed and the man had a scowl. Andrea smiled.

“Mmm,” She purred. “Looks easy enough. Twirl me, lock eyes with the girl and give her your best smile. She'll melt in your hands when you leave me for her.”

Rebel leaned back to smile before doing exactly as she had said, dancing toward the two and stopping steps away before unfurling himself from Andrea.

He dropped Andrea's hand and went directly for the girl, eyes locked and smile unassuming.

“Excuse me,” Rebel said as he held out his hand. “Would you like to dance?”

The girl gave a sly smile before her eyes darted to her date and her hand slid into Rebel's. Without even a short nod they had bounded away for the floor. Andrea dipped her head low, pout in place before looking up at the man.He looked like he was going to go after them, so she brushed her hand across his forearm.

“Wait,” she said. “Wouldn't you rather play her game better than she can, rather than get mad and let her win?”

The man looked down at Andrea, as if he finally noticed she existed. He was so tall, and his brown eyes were almost black with anger. They softened for a moment, weighing his options before he slid his hand into hers. Back into the dancefloor she flew. 

“You're not exactly my normal type,” he said gruffly, smashing her body to him.

“No?” Andrea strained. “We'll just have to work extra hard, then.” 

The man never looked down at her as he twirled her closer to Rebel and the woman. For a brief second Andrea worried that they had made a terrible mistake picking the couple. The man pulled Andrea even closer before stopping just 10 feet from Rebel and the woman. 

“Now laugh,” the man growled before erupting in a flirty laugh himself. 

Andrea joined in, but the woman was too enamored with Rebel's conversation to turn their way. The man danced a wide circle around the two, trying to catch the woman's attention. His eyes never left his woman but his head dipped to Andrea and leaned into her neck. 

“Has she looked at us even once?” He growled, and Andrea's hair stood up on her neck. His grip was suffocating and tight. She pressed against his hold on her. 

“She knows you,” she said through clenched teeth. “Someone who doesn't know you can see that this is terribly forced. Stop staring so intently on them and enjoy a moment with me.”

Her hand left his shoulder and she jerked his chin toward her until their eyes met. 

“She's having a good time,” Andrea said, voice leveling to a purr, “Show her you can, too.”

Andrea took the lead and spun him away from Rebel and the woman, watching their interaction over the man's shoulder. The woman was much more interested in Rebel than Rebel was in her, but Andrea doubted she would be able to tell that the inflection of his tone and the smiles never went to his eyes. She'd be perfectly content in her abilities to toy with him to make her own man jealous. Obviously it was working. 

Andrea looked at her own man. He was all sharp and edges. Obviously he would not be persuaded into falling into any sort of compliance to Andrea. She would have to find her meal elsewhere after Rebel got his. 

Just as Andrea was getting annoyed with the man's insistence, she saw another girl she could pawn him off to. She again took the lead, moving them toward the wall next to a lonely brunette. 

“Ma'am, I'm terribly sorry but my shoes aren't cooperating tonight,” Andrea started, taking the man's hand and pulling it toward the brunette. “Would you mind dancing with my date, his stamina has surely outlasted my own.” 

With a wink, Andrea connected their hands, the woman and man smiling to each other. Yes. Good. 

Andrea pretended to limp off toward the punch bowl and let the two take off for the floor. When they were out of sight she stopped and looked back out on the floor, searching for Rebel. She caught him twirling the blonde before pulling her close and diving into her neck. The poor girl seemed a bit dazed but also exhilarated. He looked up to Andrea and gave a bloody smirk before wiping his teeth off and resuming his meal.

She sighed. Unless she found a meal soon, maybe Rebel would have to be her snack. She did her best to look open and soft. Maybe a little scared. Meals always liked a damsel who was in a little distress.

Andrea panned the room once more before looking down at her dress and smoothing it out with her hands. Maybe she wasn't pretty enough to find meals in the '90s. Maybe her looks were too far off what was considered pretty for this decade.

“Miss, why are you over here alone?” A voice said as a hand lifted her chin. “You should be twirled until every last person has been introduced to your beauty.” 

Andrea's golden eyes met a pair of icy blue ones hidden behind a forest green mask. His suit was also a forest green, which made his long golden hair that much more pronounced. Her eyes softened as he softly took his hand to his lips. 

“Dance with me.”

It was a demand, not a question. Andrea felt her body giving into his demands almost in relief. There were warning bells in her ears and yet they seemed too far off to fully matter.

“Tell me, little one,” the man murmured. “Why are you alone at the masquerade? Someone should be looking after one as tender as you.”

“I'm not sure if you read me right, sir,” Andrea whispered, so the man had no choice but to lean in. “But if tender is how you take me, I'll play the part for a while.”

The man gave a small smile, nodding in response.

“You feel very familiar,” he said, warmth pressing into her side from his hand. “What is your name?”

“Feel? Wouldn't you know my name if your hands have been on me before?” Andrea looked up into the blue eyes, trying to recognize the man through the mask. Was this flirting or predatory?

“Do not be mistaken, little one, I meant no implication of immoral behavior,” his eyes softened before turning hard. “You merely look like a girl I knew before. As host of this event, I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries.”

He dipped Andrea backward, giving her space to absorb the information.

“This is your event?” Andrea asked. “I thought I saw that it's been held for the better part of 20 years.”

He pursed his lips.

“Yes,” he said. “It's something I started when I was quite young. The decorations, the music, the outfits. All very authentic to the time period. I believed -- and still do -- that the past has something to offer that our current period does not.”

“Oh?” Andrea said. “And that is what, the shining achievements of feudalism and slavery?”

The host broke into a mix between a sneer and a smirk, obviously annoyed but willing to indulge.

“Oh you have bad memories of those days, do you?” 

Andrea tried to center her anger, push it down before it got her in trouble.

“Let's just say I have as close to experience as you can get,” she started. “Unless you were a white rich male, the time period held little for you.”

His grip on her waist strengthened for a moment, amusement sparkling his tone.

“If you know such things, you must be immortal or at least very well read.” He teased. “No human remembers such a time without goldening the edges a bit. Then again, what immortal wouldn't be attracted to such a place that reflected their history?”

Andrea slyly looked at the man, hesitant.

“Yes,” she said slowly. “And what immortal wouldn't want to design such an event themselves to be sure the tone was correct?”

The man chuckled, never once misstepping through the dance as the songs changed. 

“Well, both immortals are at least somewhat intelligent,” he said. “What's your name, little blood drinker?”

“I'd much rather know yours, my host.” Andrea said carefully. “Such age generally wins over beauty.”

The warning in her head went off louder as her memories intermixed with the moment. This has happened before, and what's next did not make her happy. This was not real. It's already happened. 

She tripped on her own feet as the realization hit her. The host did his best to hold her upright, but a second pair of arms ended up steadying her. 

“Are you alright, Andrea?” Rebel said, holding her up and gracefully removing her from her dance partner. 

“Andrea?” The host asked, voice questioning but also distant. The name seemed all too familiar. 

“I'm fine, Rebel,” she said. “Just a little clumsy.”

“Sir,” Rebel nodded to the host. “I'm sorry to interrupt but she's in need of a rest. I'll take care of her. I'm sure it was nice talking with you.”

Rebel started carrying Andrea toward a table with chairs, the host following. Andrea's mind rang so loudly it was deafening. She knew what was to come but could not seem to change it.

“Is she yours, Rebel?” The host asked, following behind. “She doesn't seem like a fledgling.”

“I am my own, sir,” she said. “I don't need a master, including you.”

Rebel's hands squeezed her in warning, an apologetic smile sent to the host.

“Very sorry, sir,” he said through gritted teeth. “She's pretty headstrong for a girl found in a wall, eh?”

The host's eye widened behind the mask. “A wall, you say? How old is the silly girl?”

That tone. The words. Memories. Anger. Andrea snapped within her self. 

“Do you not remember me, Christian?” Her voice was pure hatred. “I was the silly pawn between you and your brother. You'd think such a willful girl would be memorable, especially when she keeps drinking all your blood wine.”

Rebel froze as the host stuttered in step. Rebel was about to say something when Christian's hand flew up for his silence.

“Andrea, the child maid my crazy brother turned in the 1600s? What happened to you? I had thought you ran away. Back to my psychotic brother.”

“Neither of you were prizes,” Andrea spat. “He turned me. You stole me and imprisoned me at a winery. He stole me and imprisoned me in a wall for centuries because he thought I had chose you over him. All in all I'd say he was worse, but you both were shit. How is your dear old brother?”

“Dead.” Christian said flatly. “Went out in the sunlight sometime in the 1700s wearing nothing but a hat. Apparently he finally went crazy enough to kill himself.”

Andrea pushed Rebel to the side to stand up and face Christian. 

“Oh good,” she said. “I was imprisoned for centuries because of him, but at least he took his own trash out in the end.”

Christian jeered.

“Maybe we should leave,” Rebel said, taking Andrea's shoulder and pulling her back. “Sir, it's been a pleasure. Thank you for allowing us to be here, but I think our welcome is over.”

“Why are you so polite, Rebel?” Andrea said, allowing Rebel to turn her around and take her toward the door.

“I'm his maker's maker, insolent child,” Christian said loudly. “And there are rules that even insolent children must follow.”

“Not if they were never taught, gramps,” Andrea said over her shoulder.

“Andrea!” Rebel sternly whispered. “You can't --”

And then the moment Andrea dreaded. The moment that would forever haunt her dreams and conscious. Christian rounded them quickly, picking Rebel up by the neck and hurling him into a table. The table collapsed and Rebels neck was beneath Christian's shoe.

Christian's eyes blazed with hatred as he looked Andrea squarely in the face.

“Insolent children don't deserve toys.” 

Christian's shoe pressed down, collapsing Rebel's airway. Blood everywhere. Andrea screamed and feel to her knees toward Rebel, reaching for him. She knew he was dead. She cried anyway.

Christian kicked her backwards, Andrea falling into a heap on herself. She hid her face in her hands.

The scene fell away. She lay crying in darkness. She didn't need memories relived to remember the rest. Christian let her go. Threw her toward the door and slammed it on her. She had to return to the boy's den to explain what happened on her own. Breaker was furious, as was his right. She had been allowed to stay, but not trusted. She refused to stay, feeling like Breaker took his maker's side over his friends. She couldn't look at the boys and not feel self hatred and pain.

A warm hand fell on her shoulder. 

“I told you not to mess with me,” a voice said. Lee looked grimly down on her. “Your pain can feed me just as easily as that girl's happiness.”

Anger built in her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over her shoulder, him falling hard on his back. She grabbed his other hand and dug them into the darkness above his head, her head looming over his. 

“Let's see how real horrors treat you, Leech.” Her voice was low and dark. She leaned down, pressing her hands into his and hungrily kissing him.


End file.
